Thin Ice
by Mabel Lane Fox
Summary: Loki decides that her brother need a little 'visit' to cheer him up. Shame that Thor isn't taking any of her nonsense. If you want something a little bit more... *wink wink* then just let me know, I don't know how 'in demand' this pairing is.


**A/N: A big shout out to all you wonderful people from literotica who have pestered and nagged me to start writing on for the past couple of months. Your persistence is truly inspirational and I thank you very much for the wonderful emails and texts that I've been getting, you guys really know how to make a girl feel loved. Because of this I'm opening a 'requests draw', and any of you can just ask for something to be posted or just written for you specially and I'll make it a priority. I'm trying to set up a way of getting multiple emails sent out to everyone who's following me, I'm really sorry it's taking so long I was hoping for confetti and bright neon lights but so far I just haven't been able to get that hooked up. I know that the text bulletin isn't ideal but you'll have to make do for now. Project plans on are no longer on hold you'll be pleased to hear, but with now writing on here as well it may be a bit slow but I know that you guys understand that I have a real life too. Much love xxx**

**Three cheers for lovely smut! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip... You not feelin' it? Fine then you don't get any so there. I want to thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope that you'll leave me a little review to tell me what you think ~ Elly x**

* * *

><p>There was no way in Helheim that Loki was going to take <em>her <em>new position, of sitting around and doing nothing, lightly. Yes, it was true that _she _had agreed to behave _her_self now that she was amongst her kin once more but surely 'behaving' didn't have to mean being completely and utterly bored out of your wits all of the time. Unfortunately _her_ fellow Asgardian's idea of fun was almost entirely different to Loki's. After all she had a new body, a new perception on things, and there was an endless stream of things that _she_ wanted to try and experience. But no, all _she _was allowed to do was sit around feeling redundant. But that was all about to change, when Loki thought up a new scheme to stir up trouble.

There was someone else in Asgard who wasn't adjusting to his new role either. With all the excitement that Thor Odinson had experienced throughout his life, suddenly being forced into a diplomatic role didn't suit him. He yearned for adventure and danger, for a chance to prove over and over his worth as a warrior. This was not however the kind of behaviour that was expected of a King. Thor's days consisted of tending to his people, like livestock that constantly needed reassurance of their place in the universe. Never had Thor had more respect for his father, and predecessor, than in the past few weeks. When he was younger Thor had always assumed that being King would mean that he would have more power and less responsibility, that people would bow down and allow him to run the Kingdom in any way that he saw fit. It had come as a huge shock to the system when Thor had discovered that this was actually the reverse. The role of a King is often misrepresented; yes there was a great deal of power: The power to declare war and enforce sanctions. However often there was no cause to call upon these abilities and more or less no desire too.

_All the responsibility and none of the perks, _Thor thought with a wry smile. A sharp knock upon the door pulled him out of his reprieve. For a moment he considered ignoring it, but if it was important then he would have to face whoever it was sooner or later. Taking a deep breath and carefully putting on a calm façade he looked up towards the door.

"Come in"

A figure slipped into the room, her bare feet barely making a sound on the cold marble floor. At the site of his 'visitor' Thor growled slightly, annoyed that all his prospects of having a quiet evening alone with his thoughts were suddenly slipping away.

"Loki", he nodded his head towards the intruder. Before rising and pacing over to where Mjolnir was positioned on her golden stand. Perhaps it was just as a precautionary measure, a reassurance that his Hammer was in reach if he had need of it. Despite all the promises that Loki had made about his -_her _– reform, there was no way of telling when it came to Loki what was a lie and what was truth. Thor's movement across the room was not lost on Loki, and a smirk broke out across _her _face.

"Oh I don't think that there'll be any cause for violence, brother dearest", her tone was sickly sweet and full of false sincerity. She cocked her head to one side and moved further into the room, "After all, I have promised to be ever so good"

"Any matter that you wish to discuss with me would be better addressed when I am in a more favourable mood"

"But that is what I wanted to discuss with you...", she paused as if waiting to be interrupted, when it became clear that Thor was reluctant to engage in conversation she continued, "It must be so hard, not having anyone to confide in. Having to bear all your responsibility _alone_"

"If you have a point Loki, then make it"

She had moved closer now, her dark hair rippling down her back. Her eyes were wide and questioning, as if daring Thor to stop her.

"Leave. Now", was the only response that Thor gave, refusing to look into her dark eyes

"Please, let me help you. Alleviate the strain", her hands were on his chest now and moving slowly lower.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Your return is conditional. Learn you place _brother_", the emphasis on the last word was intended to stress how clearly 'wrong' the situation that Loki was suggesting was.

Loki didn't reply, instead she lifted her leg up and rubbed her calf against the outside of his thigh. As she did, wrapping her arms up and around his neck, "Take what I'm offering you. No strings attached, I swear"

Thor groaned, he had to admit that it had been a while; even so, he couldn't possibly, not with Loki. She was lazily kissing his neck now, occasionally lifting her head to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Thor tried to push Loki away, but somehow his strength seemed to have disappeared. The situation was almost ironic, the mighty and powerful Thor defeated by the advances of a pretty woman. She moved like a serpent, every time Thor managed to prise one of her hands off of him the other had already snaked its way somewhere else. There was something about her intoxicating smell that made him want to revert to his animal instincts and shove her to the fall. Thankfully there was one factor that kept a fast on hold his control and that was the fact that he wasn't entirely sure whether this was safe or not. Thor didn't have long to dwell on this however for at that moment Loki relinquished her hold on him and dropped to her knees. With quick and nimble fingers she undid the fastenings on Thor's amour and it fell away, a thunk noise when it hit the floor being the only recognition to its passing.

"Loki ... don't, I..." his response died in his throat, of all the attention Loki would have paid to it anyway.

"They don't say that I have a silver tongue for no reason", she giggled, before taking his hard member in her hand. Moving her lips foreword to take him in her mouth, a stinging blow sent her crashing to the ground. Thor had hit her hard with back of his hand, a feral snarl issued from his throat. Loki clutched her cheek, she could feel a bruise forming already, she prodded the split in her lip and promptly hissed from the pain.

"Get up", he growled at her. Loki complied as fast as she could, rising to her feet and standing, panting slightly, "Get on the bed"

Loki half walked half ran to the bed, climbing onto it slowly she turned so she was on her back propped up on her elbows. Thor took a second to admire her from a distance before in two strides landing almost on top of her. Loki yelped as the heavy body nearly crushed her, they looked even less similar now than they ever had seemed before. Even when they were younger it was a wonder that neither of them had ever wondered why, considering the fact that they were supposedly brothers, they looked so different. Thor being tan and fair compared to Loki's pale skin and dark hair, their personalities were even more different than their looks and yet, when they were young neither of them questioned the brotherly ties between them.

Still half clad in his armour Thor reached out a hand and gripped Loki's throat.

"Don't ever come to me again, with one of your proposals unless you intend to face what it entails. Now get out"

Loki didn't need to be told twice, she scampered off the bed and just before she reached the door turned to look back at her brother, "You'll come and see me when your yearning becomes too great"

"You're on thin ice Loki. Don't forget it"

* * *

><p><strong>C'est fini. I apologise now as this isn't exactly my best work, and no it isn't the erotic stuff that I promised you either, I just really wanted to get my first story up and let you guys know that I wasn't just talking hot air when I said I would start writing on here. Well this little 'masterpiece' took just over twenty minutes and it really shows. Please leave a comment in the review section or just drop me a line via PM. Want anything written for you? Give me a shout and I'll see what I can do. Ta ta.<strong>


End file.
